


All it took was a bright smile and sparkles in the eyes

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: Of encounters, experiences and ends [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Single dad Daichi, alternative universe, child hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning train trip is quiet until Shouyou and his sunny personality wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it took was a bright smile and sparkles in the eyes

At this hour in the morning, the train was quiet. You could hear some snores from time to time but overall, it was as quiet as if it was empty.

Daichi was checking his schedule for the day on his phone with one hand, his other arm holding his son against his chest. Thankfully, Shouyou was still sound asleep. The small boy tended to be very… enthusiastic as soon as he was awake and, even though he never really minded usually, Daichi would rather avoid waking up the other people in the train. Most of them had their eyes closed and were probably finishing their nights. It _was_ five in the morning, after all.

The only other person who looked awake was the man sat in the seat in front of him. Daichi looked up to watch him again, cocking an eyebrow at the man’s face who looked terrified. It was quite comical if you asked Daichi. The man looked pretty big, even if he was shrinking on himself to try and look smaller. Daichi chuckled lightly then looked down to his phone.

It was the first day of school for Shouyou that day and while Daichi wasn’t worried about leaving the boy alone at school for the whole day, he was afraid having to travel by train every morning and every evening would make the boy unhappy. But he couldn’t do anything else for now. Their current flat was far away from Daichi’s new work and he couldn’t afford a babysitter for the mornings and evenings to take Shouyou to and back from school. So he found a school not too far from his work.

He sighed. He really hoped that after a few months, he would have saved enough money to move closer. It would be easier for both him and Shouyou.

Speaking of whom, the boy started moving against him. Daichi smiled and stroke his back gently. The little boy rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned, before looking up at his dad. Shouyou smiled, as brightly as always, and loudly greeted his father.

“Hello to you too, Shouyou. But you have to be quiet, okay?” He put up his finger in front of lips, quickly mimicked by the three-year-old boy. “People are sleeping.”

Shouyou let out a “oooooh” and nodded eagerly. He turned around, Daichi letting his grip on him get a bit looser and started watching people around them. Daichi chuckled and kissed the crown of his hair before looking back at his phone.

He felt Shouyou shift many times in his hold, curious as he had always been. Then for a moment, the boy kept still. Intrigued, Daichi looked up and saw his son intensely watching the man in front of them.

The man had probably noticed his son’s staring because he looked like he just wanted to disappear under the seat. Daichi put his phone in his pocket and moved Shouyou, trying to break the eye-contact. But even as he turned him to look at him, Shouyou kept his eyes on the man. Daichi sighed, smiling.

“Shouyou, you know it’s impolite to stare at people like that, right?”

“Hah?!” Well, despite the loud reply, it at least made him look at his dad to give the stranger a break.

“Now, apologize to the mister, you made him uncomfortable.”

The man started and looked up, flustered and seemingly ready to say it was nothing, but Shouyou didn’t let him time to do so and he apologized loudly. It made the man start again. Daichi smiled apologetically at him.

“Papa, he have long hair!!” Shouyou pulled on his sleeve and pointed to the man’s hair. Daichi bit his lip, trying not to laugh. The poor man didn’t deserve so much trouble in the morning. But Shouyou’s earnest personality was always fun to witness.

Daichi looked again at the man who seemed even more panicked than at the beginning. Shouyou was right though, he had long hair, even if it was tied in a low bun. Some strands of hair outlined the man’s face nicely.

“I’m sorry about that” Daichi told him with a smile.

The man held up his hands, still flustered. “No, no, it’s nothing! I-I’m just a bit anxious because of my new work but it’s no big deal really!”

“Oh? You’re starting work today?” Daichi thought a bit of talk would probably help the man calm down – and that gave Shouyou a reason to look at him without seeming too rude.

“Y-Yeah!”

“I’m starting work this morning too, I’m a teacher in high school.”

“Really?! I’m a kindergarten teacher!” the man beamed, apparently delighted to meet a fellow teacher. “Which high school are you teaching in?”

“Karasuno High.”

“Oh! I have a friend working there, and the school I’m working for isn’t too far either! Ah, does that mean that little guy here will be in my class?”

Shouyou nodded enthusiastically, even though he himself didn’t know if it was the case. Daichi asked the name of the school but it turned out it _was_ the one he chose for his son. He had to admit he was glad about that because it seemed that Shouyou wouldn’t want anyone else for teacher now. He chuckled.

“Oh, I didn’t introduce myself, by the way!” the man held out his hand. Daichi noticed that the talk did make him more comfortable and he looked more confident. Now that he was sitting a bit more straightly, it was obvious he was pretty broad-shouldered. “I’m Azumane Asahi!”

“Sawamura Daichi.” He shook his hand, then nudged Shouyou who reacted right away.

“I’m Shouyou!!”

Both adults laughed, and Asahi shook Shouyou’s little hand as well.

“If you’re teaching in high school, that means your classes end late, right?”

“Ah, yes. I was also asked to coach the boys’ volleyball team but with Shouyou’s school hours, I had to refuse.”

“I could take care of him after school if you want! I mean, he doesn’t look like he dislikes me, so if it can help you, I don’t mind keeping an eye on him for a few more hours. You could also accept the coach job, it looks like you really wanted to say ‘yes’.” Asahi smiled at him, then a flash of panic came back in his eyes. “But, I mean, it’s really okay if you don’t want to! I mean, we literally just met and I probably sound like a kidnapper or something, oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Daichi laughed, maybe a bit too loud if the grumble on his left was anything to go by, and smiled again. “No, no, don’t worry, I trust you. I really appreciate your offer too. But I’m not sure if it’s–“

“Papa, you play volleyball, I stay with sensei and we come watch you!” Shouyou interrupted him. Daichi ruffled his hair but grinned.

“I’m not the one playing though, Shou’, I already told you that. You just wanna play too, right?” Shouyou nodded and started jumping on his father’s lap.

“Ah well, I guess I don’t have the choice then,” Daichi sighed, still grinning. He looked up at Asahi. “You don’t mind bringing him over for volleyball practice, do you? Because I’m not sure he’ll let you say no, anyway.”

“I don’t mind at all! I used to play too, so if you want I could teach him a little bit while you’re taking care of your team? If we stay in a corner or something, it should be alright, right?”

“You played?”

“Yeah, I was the ace of my team, though I had my hard moments…”

“Ace!! Papa, I want to be the ace too!!” Shouyou shouted.

“Not that loud, Shou’, it’s still early. But if you want to be the ace, you will have to work hard, are you ready for this?”

“Yeah!!”

“Then I’ll teach you how to become one.” Asahi told him. Shouyou beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for mistakes/non-sense in this ;;  
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://yurika-schiffer.tumblr.com/) if you wanna talk!


End file.
